How Did I Get Surrounded By Such Losers?
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Dear Liza Each tribe will carry a large bucket to a water tower where they will fill it. They will then race back and work together to plug as many of the holes as they can in their bucket to keep the water from leaking out. Then they will empty what's left into a barrel and head back out. The first tribe to fill their barrel and raise their flag will win. Reward: A cheeseburger party and a luxurious room for the night. Winner: Ikino Immunity Challenge: Shut Your Trap Luke would show them a series of items in a specific order. Once they have the items memorized, they will pull a lever to drop the curtain and recreate it. The first person to get it right scores a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score 3 points wins Immunity. Winner: Ikino, Reconciliation Story Night of Day 14 The members of Reconciliation were relieved that they all voted together, but felt that the playing field was unpredictable now. Scrooge thanked everyone for keeping him, but he knew that he was going to be next. Kurt and Simon talked away from the others, discussing plans to vote. Both agreed that Scrooge would be the biggest threat, to which Kurt affirmed with Prince. Simon insisted that they not tell Tullius, because of his connection to Scrooge. Day 15 The tribes arrived for their reward challenge, with Moira gasping at Emma's absence. The challenge was announced with Luke revealing the reward, which everyone was excited for. Lelouch and McCartney sat out for Ikino, while Prince sat out for Reconciliation. Reconciliation started with a lead, but Ikino kept close behind them. Legrengetti took their time, trying not to rush. Reconciliation nearly had it, but it was just barely enough. Ikino took over the lead and won reward. Luke presented a helicopter to the winners that would take them to their reward, while the other two tribes returned to camp empty-handed. At their reward, Ikino was welcomed by a native who showed them to their hotel. They had a great feast while Lucy enjoyed the scenery. Bilbo and McCartney bonded over drinks, while Lelouch and Pooh reclined by the pool. Squidward was quick to jump in the nearest shower. While relaxing, both duos talked strategy. Bilbo and McCartney were eyeing Lelouch, but considered the fact that Pooh may be unreliable. Meanwhile, Lelouch continued trying to convince Pooh to go against Bilbo, which he started to consider. That night, everyone prepared for bed in their nice hotel room. Lucy snuggled up to Lelouch, something that caught the attention of everyone else. The man welcomed it, as the other four discussed the possibility of Lelouch and Lucy being a power couple. Day 16 On Legrengetti, Sue Ellen bonded with Claire over by the beach. After talking things through, Sue Ellen felt more comfortable around her enemy. Meanwhile, Moira did some bonding with Reagan, who she began to view as a fatherly figure. On Reconciliation, Tullius went out fishing and came back with five large fish. Enthusiastic about his catch, the tribe cooked the fish and commended the general. Simon talked with Kurt along the beach, proposing the possibility of turning on Prince, who was very powerful in the game. Kurt was baffled, but knew that Simon had a point. The tribes met for the Immunity challenge, as Luke took the idol pieces. The challenge was announced, putting several people on edge. Bilbo and Pooh sat out for Ikino, while Simon sat out for Reconciliation. The challenge began with Lelouch, Sue Ellen, and Prince facing off. Lelouch scored the first point for Ikino. Next was Lucy, Reagan, and Tullius. Lucy scored the second point for Ikino. McCartney, Moira, and Scrooge were next. McCartney scored another point, winning Immunity for Ikino. Claire and Kurt fought for the next point, with Kurt scoring for Reconciliation. Moira and Tullius were next, with Tullius scoring a point for Reconciliation. Reagan and Prince were next, but Prince took the point and won Immunity for Reconciliation. Luke gave the idol pieces to Ikino and Reconciliation, as Legrengetti returned to camp defeated. At camp, Sue Ellen was afraid Cloira taking her and Reagan down. She went to Reagan and proposed forcing rocks by voting Claire but spreading that they're voting Moira in order to get Claire to use her advantage on Moira. Sue Ellen talked to Cloira and told them that she would vote Reagan, while Reagan told them the same about Sue Ellen. In private, the two girls discussed who would be better to vote off. Claire wanted to vote Reagan, but Moira wanted to vote Sue Ellen. This led to a dispute between the duo. At Tribal Council, everyone was on-edge, but Sue Ellen and Reagan were convinced that it would be one of them. However, Sue Ellen called Moira out on being a huge threat, trying to convince the others that she would be voting her. Once the voting commenced, Reagan cast his vote for Sue Ellen to avoid drawing rocks. Claire and Moira also voted Sue Ellen, unanimously eliminating her. Sue Ellen's torch was snuffed, as Luke informed Legrengetti that they would have to be careful with only three members left, as the game would not get any easier. They grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running